We'll meet again
by amal-rukia
Summary: Everyone knew that God or the Gods were supposed to be invisible, immortal, and yet there she was, a girl as strong as a god, lying on a hospital bed, so weak that anything could break her. It is ironic how their roles changed. It was as if the universe was laughing at them, mocking them.


She was here before.

The white walls, the sounds of crying, of whimpers, of pain. The smell of death.

She's being through it before. She still remembered that day, five years ago, when she stood there, motionless, shocked, while her mother cried after hearing the news.

She was here the day her father died.

No words could describe how much she hated hospitals.

Here she was, in the same situation, about to lose another loved one. She thought that she was used to it, that the pain, the heartbreak, became a part of her, and that maybe it would hurt less.

But each time it hurt her more. In all different scenarios, Chloe Price was the only survivor, no matter how much she wanted to trade that.

She lived this part so many times, but for the first time, she had the chance to actually say goodbye.

It would've been easier to run, but her legs kept walking towards a certain room, and when they stopped, she took a deep, shaky breath, and walked in.

Max was lying on the bed, her deathbed, but Chloe tried not to think about it. The light was illuminating her pale face, strands of hair covered a bit of the side of her face.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful, tragically beautiful.

"Are you just going to stand there?" The brunette turned to her and gave her a tired smile.

Chloe shook her head and sat on the chair, she wanted to look away, to avoid the pair of blue eyes, staring at her. "You look like shit." She stated.

A laugh, a tired one, escaped Max's lips. "You sure know how to make a girl feel beautiful." She answered with sarcasm, and the punk found herself smiling.

"I know, that's what I'm here for." Chloe said, grinning. "I'm hella charming."

"More like hella asshole."

"hippie"

"asswipe"

"Nerd"

"Shaka brah." Chloe groaned and covered her face with her hands. The brunette always said that to annoy her.

It felt as if everything was alright, they were joking without a care. But the truth came crashing her like tons of bricks.

Max was dying. This was probably their last moment together.

"Chloe, please look at me." Max pleaded, picking up on her friend's distress.

"Why?!" Chloe answered, harsher than she intended. "So I can see what I did to you?!"

"This isn't your fault."

"No! It is! How many times did you have to save my ungrateful ass?! We both know that you're dying because of your powers!" Chloe yelled and she regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry." She whispered, fighting back tears.

This isn't how she wanted her last moment with Max to be like.

"You promised you'd never leave me." The punk said, sobbing. "First it was dad, then Rachel, and now… you. Please, don't leave me, Max." She looked down, ashamed of her state. She was supposed to support her friend, but here she was, crying and pleading.

Max raised her hand slowly, and rested her palm on her best friend's cheek. Chloe held it immediately and interlaced their fingers.

It was the same hand that saved her life. The same hand that challenged fate and controlled time.

How could something that hold so much power, could be so small and fragile?

Everyone knew that God or the Gods were supposed to be invisible, immortal, and yet there she was, a girl as strong as a god, lying on a hospital bed, so weak that anything could break her.

It is ironic how their roles changed. It was as if the universe was laughing at them, mocking them.

It was so unfair.

"Chloe." The photographer broke the silence, she was staring at their hands, with a thoughtful look. "Do you… remember that time when you joked about us getting married?"

Chloe blinked. She wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, what about it?" She answered. It seemed like an innocent joke before but now, things changed.

If only the universe wasn't cruel enough to take that chance from her.

"Let's do it." Max blurted out, once she saw the startled look on her best friend she avoided her gaze and blushed. "I mean… let's exchange our vows… that way we will always be together." She stated shyly before starting to cough again.

Chloe just kept gaping like a fish.

"I'm sorry I…"

"No!" Chloe cut her words, leaning forward. "I want to… I'm just not good with this mushy shit." She laughed nervously. "I want to."

Max then looked at her, her eyes full of love. The punk wanted to tell her to stop giving her that look, that she didn't deserve it, but she couldn't, because this might be the last time she'd ever feel this loved.

She didn't want to waste that. She already wasted so much.

The brunette took a deep breath. "I, Maxine Caulfield, will love you through life and…death. I'll always be with you, in every timeline and reality. You made me strong and confident, you supported me, trusted me. You had every reason to hate me, but you didn't. I lost you so many times, I tried to save you so many times... through all the hell I went through on that week, you gave me the strength to keep moving." Max paused, her own tears starting to fall. "You're my best friend, my partner in time and crime, you're my body guard and the captain of our pirate ship. I love you Chloe."

Chloe started wiping the brunette's tears, even though she was a sobbing mess too. Her hands were shaking as she cupped her cheeks.

The intensity of these words made her heart flutter, but at the same time it made it ache.

They thought they had all the time in the world.

"I, Chloe Elizabeth price, will love you through life and death. I never thought I'd believe in multiples realities, or any of that bullshit, but I know now that in every one of them, I love you, always did, always will. You…" She sat on the edge of the bed, and rested her forehead on her best friend's. "You gave me a reason to live. You saved my life, so many times. You put up with me and my selfishness. You put me back together when I was a broken mess. You... loved me like no else did. If we get to have another life, then I want to meet you again, to be friends again, to… to fall in love with you again."

Their eyes met, and they both leaned in, to seal their vows.

They kissed. It was a short and simple kiss, but it was full of emotions, of love, of sadness, of longing.

When Chloe pulled away, she saw a small smile on the brunette's face. Her tired eyes fighting to stay open.

"Max!" The punk let out. She knew what was coming. "Please, stay awake… I can't… I can't lose you…"

"Chloe." Max said, her voice came out weak. She wiped her friend's tears. "Live for me. No matter what happens, you have to live… I will always be with you."

Then Max's hand dropped dead.

"No!" Chloe yelled as she held the brunette in her arms. "Max… please wake up! Please… come back to me…"

She sobbed as she held into Max's lifeless body.

They wasted so much.

* * *

The punk pulled her cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. She got into trouble again, and got beaten up. Her arm dropped down, and she coughed, trying to ignore the pain in her sides.

" _Damn those fuckers hit me hella hard."_ She thought as she closed her eyes, and felt the rain drops on her skin.

She heard people's footsteps. They were passing by, without even sparing a look at her.

No one would notice her, right?

People made sure to let her know that she was worthless.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, startled to see someone kneeling in front of her, giving her a worried look.

The person was a girl. She looked small, had brown hair that hardly reached her shoulders, and shining blue eyes.

Chloe remained speechless.

She could've sworn that she saw those eyes before.

They both felt a strange familiarity.

One from another place, another life.

* * *

 **So, this is the result of a dream I had after episode 4 came out, I ended up crying at 4am. Sorry guys! I promise to write fluff next time!**


End file.
